Underneath the cracks in the mirror
by XTheLabyrinthInsideMyHeadX
Summary: Rachel Berry, Short, brunette and utterly obsessed with Broadway. While attending NYADA, she also works in a diner with her roommate and best friend, Santana. Santana and Noah are all Rachel has right now, and that's enough for her. However fate decided that wasn't going to be enough for Miss Rachel Berry. Fate is in the form of an older, blonde woman.
1. Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

**Okay so this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so go easy on me please, just not to easy ;)**

**Chapter 1 - Just Another Day -**

A door smacks violently against a wall as a small brown blur speedily makes it way through the busy diner, manoeuvring carefully around the tables, and launches itself over the counter and disappears through the kitchen door where most of the occupants can hear the shrill ringing of the coffee machine being used.

Rachel Berry hurriedly tries to put on her apron while simultaneously trying to take off her high heels and put on some flat dolly shoes. _Oh god I'm so late! Santana is going to murder me then hide my body in the fridge with all the meat products! _Rachel screams mentally as her face gradually loses some of its redness as she gets both flats on her feet, her breathing decreasing slightly.

However, as she goes to walk out again, a loud bellow from outside of the exit doors that lead to the back of the diner makes her pale instantly and causes her to freeze completely in her tracks.

"Berry! That had better be you! I swear once I get my hands around your dwarf neck I will be the last thing you ever see! And then once you're dead, I will personally make it my mission to bury you with all the chicken eggs I can find! And they won't be free range!" Rachel spins sharply around just in time to see a rage filled Latina hurtling towards her increasingly fast and with no means of stopping anytime soon. As Santana gets closer, Rachel is able to make out the horrid scowl etched across her face and brown eyes filled with promise of pain. Satan has arrived and her goal is to cause Rachel as much pain as possible.

* * *

Back in the diner, the costumers all jump as they hear screaming and roaring coming from the kitchen's door, some of them are able to make out some of the words being screeched into the air over battle cries. "I'm sorry Santana!" and "It wasn't my fault I was late this time I promise!" and the one being heard the most often is "Please avoid my nose!"

One man seems to have come back from his shocked state as he goes to stand up and to go see what the hell is causing all the noise. However just as he stands, a firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back down into his seat. He turns to find a tall muscular man with a brown Mohawk and eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Unless you want to have children and want to avoid getting your eyes scratched out, I would just sit there until they calm down. Chicks are crazy and you really don't want to be in the middle of that cat fight." The tanned man smirks down at him then, "Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

The man stutters something incoherently as he watches the tall man make his way towards the kitchen and towards the noise of cats murdering each other.

* * *

Noah Puckerman sighs as he opens the kitchen door, this is a normal occurrence. Almost everyday Rachel is late because of some after clubs that she has joined; she claims that the more involved she is in college life, the more she gains out of it. Puck wouldn't know anything about that, he's 32 and the last time he was at school was when he was fourteen. He didn't leave school if that's what your thinking, he got kicked out. He was thankful to get out of that place though, his mum on the other hand, well lets just say she wasn't pleased one bit.

"This is the last time I give up my break to cover your shifts, you freaky little hobbit, I will ends you here and now!" Noah is startled out of his inner thoughts as he watches Santana make a grab for a carving knife. Noah's eyes instantly widen.

"Santana!" Noah bellows.

"Santana!" Rachel screeches right after Noah, making a dive for the Latina the same time as Noah. A few seconds of scuffling, and kicking, the trio break up and all take a few steps back to lean against a surface to catch some desperately needed air.

Rachel watches the Latina intently, readying herself in case of another attack.

"I'm really sorry Santana. Michael cornered me right after rehearsels and asked me out. I said no but he wouldn't let me leave for a while." Rachel looks at Santana with puppy dog eyes as the Latina's face changes from looking serial killer like to an almost concerned look.

"Did he try anything? Just say the word Rach and I will ends him." Santana vows, taking a step towards Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head rapidly. "No, it wasn't like that, he just stared at me in a creepy way and kept asking my opinion on how a good Jew should act. As an honorary Jew myself, I simply couldn't leave without giving him my expertise."

"Of course you couldn't" Santana scoffs. "Whatever smurf, just make me some of that vegan lasagne tonight and we're good." Santana doesn't wait for Rachel to reply as she storms out to the diner to make sure the customers are fairing good.

Rachel sighs heavily and looks up at Noah, "Thanks for that, I know she wasn't actually going to kill me, contrary to everyone's belief, she does care about me. But I do wonder sometimes if her temper will get the better of her, even though it is slightly my fault on that part, we always seem to clash heads. But did you see the way she stopped being Satan and started being Santana when I mentioned Michael, there's the proof right there that"-

"Rachel" Rachel pouts as Noah interrupts her, "You know I love your little rants but its busy in here today, maybe tomorrow or something you can go off on one okay? Right now though I need to start working and so do you." Noah quickly leans forward and kisses Rachel on the forehead. Anyone watching would assume these two were brother and sister, as it happens, Puck had always thought of Rachel as his younger sister ever since he helped her when she cut herself on smashed glasses the first day she started here.

Rachel watches Noah as he pulls out various pans and utensils from cardboards and draws. A smile starts to twitch along her face as she watches her adopted brother. Not in the sense of the legal documents and the actual adoption process, Noah is way too old for that now. No he's been like her brother ever since the first day she started here and she is incredibly grateful, without Santana she would have run herself into the ground, but thanks to Santana for getting her this job she now has Noah. Her slightly dysfunctional family.

Rachel is beaming by the time she gets back to the diner and starts taking orders. Another day in the life of Rachel Berry.

The next day though is going to bring someone into Rachel's life and this person is going to tear up Rachel's plans completely. Let's hope our favourite Broadway obsessed Diva is ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2 - The hazel eyed blonde

**Chapter 2 – The Blonde woman with the Hazel eyes**

"All I'm saying is that I can't be expected to just give up pork just because my mother's boyfriend is a Jew….Am I right or am I right?" Michael stares at Rachel imploringly, waiting for her to answer him.

Rachel is debating whether or not to start bashing her forehead onto the gleaming black grand piano she's sitting at, numerous times. The debate is listening to Michael or giving her giving her self concussion….too close of a call.

"Well you're not a Jew Michael" Rachel states "If you were then it would be deplorable if you did eat pork. However your mum did ask you to respect her boyfriend's religion, its not so bad that you're not allowed to eat pork at home is it? You should really talk to your mother about this Michael; it is a family matter after all."

Concussion will not help her perform better.

"I know but you're a Jew and I really just wanted an excuse to talk to you more, it's nice just talking right?"

"Michael" Rachel sighs heavily and lays her head down onto the cold surface of the piano.

"I know Rach, you think we should just be friends but I really like you and I think we fit each other perfectly. Why won't you give us a chance?" The boy's foot comes down harshly upon the floor, startling Rachel. "You sang to me remember? You sang me a love song and I knew then we were meant to be Rach." Michael states, looking a bit breathless from his mini tantrum.

_I only sang that to you because you were starring opposite me in Rent! _But she doesn't say it out loud because she knows it won't make a difference. "Okay, I will think about it and get back to you tomorrow okay? If I don't leave now I'll be late for work. You know I can't be late anymore."

Michael beams, his baby blue eyes twinkling, his boyish face becoming more childlike. "Sure Rach" Michael steps forward and traps Rachel in a bear hug while she stands there completely rigid, both arms at her sides.

* * *

"Holy crap would you look at that Puckerman! Rachel Berry is actually on time for once, we need to celebrate." Santana is hopping around from behind the counter, clapping her hands and making a spectacle of herself.

"You think your so funny don't you Sanni" Rachel says in a baby voice, putting more emphasis on the word 'Sanni'.

"What the f…Berry! I told you to stop calling me that!" Santana whines, scowling at Rachel.

Rachel just beams innocently as Noah starts to laugh, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Santana.

Just as Santana opens her mouth to retort, the harsh chime of the bell went off and all three of them looked towards the door to see four, fashionably dressed people walk in. All of them looked to be in their mid to late twenties. _Definitely younger than Noah's age_ Rachel concluded.

So first off this diner is called Kenny's finest, and looking around, anyone can see that this diner is nothing special. The red leather seats are worn and ripped, the wall paper is a nasty green colour, but the food is good. The atmosphere is good. That's why business has always been good but as far as Rachel can remember she has never seen these type of people in here before. Ever.

The first person ahead of everyone else is a man with brown curly hair and sharp blue eyes. He has very handsome face but his eyes make Rachel feel the need to be cautious. They scanned every corner of the diner and as he makes his way over to a table, it is clear that he is clearly disgusted by the place. The man is wearing an expensive looking biker jacket, skinny black jeans and Timberland boots. _He looks like an ass _Rachel muses as she watches him sit arrogantly down onto the back table, the furthest from the counter.

The second person was another man; though this one definitely looked liked he rode a unicorn along the rainbow to get to the pot of gold, as Santana would put it. His face was pixie like with elf ears, his hair was carefully styled and his eyes were a stormy grey and his face was relaxed as was his posture as he made his way over to the first guy. This guy was certainly good looking, but in a feminine way, he was actually quite pretty, his skin looked well cared for and his eye brows were perfect. His style was quite similar to Mr arrogant except he was wearing a black pea coat and a red scarf and has a brown designer shoulder bag with him.

The last two were both women, both blonde and both very beautiful.

"Wow" Santana breathes from behind her "Get a load of these four."

The taller blonde had her hair up in a pony tale, her childlike sky blue eyes were currently fixed upon the ceiling, and she seemed to glide along the floor. Her face was dreamlike, with a lazy smile placed upon her face. She gracefully moved over to the table with the other two occupants. She was wearing knee high boots, blue skinny jeans, and a red blazer over a white top and a white scarf.

The last person made Rachel's chest tighten slightly. _How can someone be that beautiful? _Now that Rachel is looking intently at her, she can't help but feel envious of the cream white complexion, no blemishes or spots, or scars. Soft golden hair falling in curvy waves just past her shoulders, a white woollen hat sits perfectly on top. Rachel narrows her eyes as she gazes at daring hazel eyes, also taking in the room like the first guy, however her expression remains neutral. No hint of emotion showing anywhere. She's wearing a white blouse, a black blazer with short sleeves, brown ankle boots and black skinny jeans.

"I don't feel like dealing with stuck up snobs today, so it's your lucky day Rach." Santana breathes quietly into Rachel's ear before making a run for it.

Rachel gasps dramatically and spins around, but just before she can tell Santana to stick it, eloquently of course, the counter has been abandoned by both Santana and Noah.

Rachel huffs when she sees Santana over the other side of the diner, talking with the customers and making herself look busy. Rachel quickly scans around for the other waitresses in the diner but they are all busy, like she said, business was good.

_Oh well_. Rachel quickly pats down her red uniform, picks up a pad and pen from behind the counter and strides over towards the back table.

**So er…..thoughts? Story going okay? Can you guess who those four people were? Wonder how its going to go next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3 - Emotions run deep

**Chapter 3 – Emotions run deep**

Rachel keeps her head held high as she nears the back table. She catches a few words being tossed around by Mr arrogant "disgusting place", "what were you thinking", "bringing me here" and "are you insane?"

Once Rachel reaches the table she coughs rather loudly and obnoxiously. All four faces snap towards her and she hides a smirk behind her pad as Mr arrogant levels a steely glare at her. Fortunately she's now immune to all glares, being friends with Santana since Pre School does that to you. She was, in fact, hoping to receive a glare, hence the smirk.

She lowers her pad and beams at the glare still in place, 'Hello, I am Rachel Berry and I will be your waitress for this evening, are you ready to order anything yet?'

"I want a tall non-fat latte with a caramel drizzle-" _Of course you do Mr Arrogant_ "-and can I have a chicken Caesar salad and hold the parmesan cheese."

Rachel nods and turns to the other customers.

Mr Hair smiles politely and asks for a decaf coffee and gets a chicken club sandwich with a side salad.

"Can I have your skyliner burger and fries, oh and potato wedges with that white cream stuff. It's like mayonnaise but not, it has like green bits in it floating around, oh and a large coke please." The tall blonde beams at Rachel and bounces in her seat slightly.

Rachel pauses and frowns "Do you mean sour cream dip?" Rachel asks the blonde hesitantly. And rightly so because the blonde frowns and looks like her puppy got kicked or something.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Rachel can see that the woman is slightly upset so Rachel nods rapidly. "My mistake" Rachel says quickly while beaming at the woman, receiving one in return. Lastly she turns to the hazel eyed woman who is staring right back at her with an almost unreadable expression. Chocolate brown eyes clash with Sharp Hazel and neither one knows this but both of them give a little start at meeting each others eyes.

Rachel shakes her head slightly and clears her throat. "And for you ma'am?"

Hazel eyes tightens her lips slightly as she quietly observes Rachel, making the smaller girl shift uncomfortably as she waits for the woman's order.

"I'll have a glass of water and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich" the woman purrs out as she leans her head on top of one of her hands, bringing her face slightly closer towards Rachel.

Rachel on the other hand seems to be having a hard time breathing. _Oh god her voice is like sex! Breathe Rachel damn it! Breathe woman! If you faint I will never forgive you! _Rachel finally gets her breathing under control and frowns at the smirk on the golden blonde's face, _What in the name of Barbra was that?!_ "R...r...right, I'll just be right back with your drinks in a moment" she squeaks out slightly and walks away fast enough without it looking like she's going to break out into a run.

* * *

Once Rachel has given one of the junior chefs her order, she makes her way back behind the counter to get the drinks. As she waits for the glasses to fill up she lets her mind wonder. _What was that? God I felt like I was going to faint from the heat a moment ago, my body felt like it was shutting down. _Rachel finishes with the coke as she looks over her shoulder back towards the table of four. She watches as the tall blonde speaks rapidly while moving her hands wildly around the air, gesturing at everyone and making them all break out into laughter. Rachel lets out a small smile as she sees a grin plastered on the golden blondes face; _she looks even more beautiful when she smiles ._Rachel shakes her head. _Wait...Why am I thinking that?_

Rachel feels someone come up behind her 'Yo who got your panties in a bunch shorty, you look all flustered and it's a creepy look on you'. Rachel rolls her eyes as she turns around to look at Santana and then pokes her in the chest hard.

"You, this is your fault. You could have taken the orders for those four but no you always let me do the hard work because you are incapable with dealing with people that have a different background from yourself" Rachel says accusingly.

Santana instantly whacks her hand away with a yelp "quit poking me damn it, I swear you love pushing my boundaries Berry just so you can get a kick out of me getting angry at you. Don't lie to me Berry I know getting rough turns you." Santana finishes, stepping into Rachel's personal space so that their bodies are touching slightly.

Rachel huffs indignantly and pushes Santana back by the shoulders "Yeah, you wish Lopez."

Santana just smirks at her and points towards the drinks. "I think there all pretty thirsty right about now Rach, I would hurry along if I were you."

Rachel grabs the drinks' tray and attempts to burn holes into the back of Santana's head as she shuffles past, being extra careful not to drop any of the drinks. As she nears the table she sees that Mr Arrogant is watching her closely from his seat, clearly observing her with his x-ray eyes. _Asshole_.

"Here are you drinks, I will be right back with your food." As Rachel turns to walk away, a rough hand grabs her wrist and forces her to a stop. Rachel's body freezes and she looks across the diner and meets the very concerned and very pissed off face of one Santana Lopez, whose eyes keep shifting back towards Rachel's eyes and her wrist.

Rachel turns slowly around to look at the cocky face with glinting blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She forces out through gritted teeth, trying to keep her body from lashing out and beating the shit out of this snob. She can feel her body heating up and her hands are shaking slightly, he still hasn't let go of her wrist and she doesn't know how much longer she can keep control of herself.

"Jesse" a smoky voice warns but Rachel is not paying attention to hazel eyes this time. She watches as 'Jesse' lets go of her wrist and holds up his hands as if to tell her he means no harm.

"Just wanted to ask her if she knows she can get a better job than working here. You seem bright and you're polite and I was just wondering what are you doing wasting your time here." He smiles a smile that is meant to be charming, as if he's expecting her to just agree with him.

_Oh hell to the no_. Rachel quickly folds her arms across her chest and places a glare on her face that Santana would be proud of. "With all due respect SIR, you don't know a damn thing about me. Why wouldn't I want to work here? I get paid well, I work with my two best friends and the customers and I get along famously. Well expect for today, because this asshole decided to walk in and judge my work place and the people in it. You have no right to do that!" Rachel snarls out the last part, watching in satisfaction as Jesse's face grows redder and redder throughout Rachel's rant. She's surprised he doesn't have steam pouring out from his ears by the time she's done.

Jesse half stands out of the chair and opens his mouth to retort back to her when a musical laugh bursts out from Rachel's side, interrupting him. Both them turn to look at the golden blonde, whose clutching her stomach with her right arm whilst valiantly attempting to stop her laughter with her left hand. The latter she was failing miserably at.

Once the blonde gets a hold of herself she looks at Rachel, wiping tears that escaped during her laughing fit. She takes in Rachel's slightly confused and bemused expression. "I'm sorry, its just no one has ever called Jesse an asshole to his face, though many people call him that behind is back. You are the first one in history and for that I thank you" the blonde explains, finishing with a wink at the end. She watches in fascination as the brunette starts to blush like a little school girl, cheeks and ears tinted with red. She smiles inwardly and turns to look at her friend's extremely pissed off expression. _Whoops._

"Why are you thanking her!? She just insulted me to my face!" Jesse shouts at the blonde.

"Well that is the reason why she was thanking her, because she insulted you to your face" Mr hair scoffs beside Jesse.

Jesse twists round "Shut up Kurt, no one asked for your opinion!"

The tall blonde frowns at Jesse and stands up, placing both her hands flat against the table. "Don't shout at Kurt Jesse, he's right and so is Quinn. You were being mean to the nice waitress and she clearly didn't like it. Just because you didn't get the part does not mean you have to take it out on other people." The tall blonde states calmly, while giving Jesse a disapproving glare.

The look on Jesse's face shows that he wants to argue with the tall blonde, but quickly catches the glare on both Quinn's and Kurt's faces, so instead he sighs and sits back down in his seat resignedly. He hears Brittany cough with purpose so he looks up at the petite waitress and gives her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sincerely sorry about my behaviour, I'm having the worst week of my life and I tend to take my frustrations out on people, even strangers." Jesse mumbles quietly, giving Rachel a barely there smile towards the end.

Rachel smiles sympathetically at him, _damn! Why do I have to forgive so easily?_ "Yes your behaviour was quite over the top however I do know what it's like having a bad week. I seem to get them every other week now that I think about it, so apology expected. I, however won't apologise because my actions were justified." Rachel finishes.

Jesse frowns at her, not liking the fact that he wasn't going to get an apology also.

Brittany sits down and claps her hands together loudly "Yay! Now everyone can stop staring at us." And of course everyone was staring at them, including most of the staff.

Rachel smiles at the customers and they all go back to what they were doing.

The golden blonde smiles at Rachel, her hazel eyes twinkling at her "Sorry for that, he's too much of a diva to get along with people."

Rachel just nods and is about to turn around to get their food when Santana appears next to her with the food upon a pushing tray. Rachel sighs and grins at Santana appreciatively who nods back at her and indicates with her head to meet her in the kitchen.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Santana makes her way over to Rachel and places both hands on her shoulders and looks right into her chocolate brown eyes "You okay Ray? Do I need to call that therapist dude? Because I saw that look on your face Rach and I can't…" Santana trails off.

Rachel smiles warmly at the Latina and wraps her arms around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm okay" Rachel gets a scoff in return and tightens her arms while resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Honestly I'm fine; if I start having nightmares again I will call Doctor Grady, but right now I just want to work."

Santana sighs and buries her face in Rachel's neck. "If you're sure" she mumbles.

The girls stay like that for a few more minutes before Puck interrupts them.

"Whoa ladies what have I missed? If you two are about to get your mack on then call the Puckster so he can get a little free show yeah." Puck says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Back in the diner, all the customers jump once against as two voices shout the word "Puck!"

* * *

Half an hour later finds Rachel behind the counter saying goodbye to Mark and Sally, regulars that spend ages talking to Rachel about Broadway and Barbra. Rachel waves one last time before sorting out the tips that they left her when a voice coughs softly, making Rachel jump.

Chuckling, the blonde beauty asks if she's okay, "O o oh I'm fine, ju just startled me is all." Rachel clears her throat. "Are you ready to pay? Or is there something else you need?"

"Pay please." The blonde says, leaning her arms on the counter as she watches Rachel write up the check.

"Right, one second." Rachel mumbles distractively.

"I was wondering how old are you?" The blonde inquires softly.

Rachel looks back at the blonde with confusion written across her face. "How old am I?" She watches as the blonde bites her lip gently then half smiles at her.

"I know it's a strange question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Oh. No that's not…" Rachel slides the check over to the blonde as she breathes in deeply. "I'm eighteen actually, and I'll be nineteen in a couple of months."

She hears the blonde hum as Rachel sorts out the change from the money that the woman had just given her.

"What else do you do besides working here?"

Rachel is again startle by the random question. "Besides work I attend college at NYADA, New York school of the dramatic arts and I spend the rest of my time with after school clubs and auditioning for Broadway classics being put on in the local theatres." Rachel grins proudly as she thinks about her future Broadway career.

The blonde raises on eye brow at this, _Oooo I wonder if I can do that_, "Really? That's impressive Rachel."

Rachel's heart jumps at the sound of her name being said by the gorgeous blonde in front of her. She looks at her for a few seconds before thinking back to when she gave the blonde her name but she can't remember giving her name out. _That's because your name is labelled on your chest you idiot! Oh…right. _

Rachel rolls her eyes internally and smiles at the blonde, "thank you…"

"Quinn. My names Quinn." Quinn says in a low voice, lifting her lips slightly around the corners of her mouth.

Rachel is positively glowing by now. "That's a nice name and here's your change Quinn."

As Rachel gives Quinn her change, her fingers brush against Quinn's hand and heat starts to flood Rachel's body, starting from her head right down to her toes. It was staring to suffocate her as she pulls her hand back rather sharply, earning herself a confused look from the blonde. Rachel swallows thickly and offers the older woman a weak smile.

"It was nice meeting you Quinn."

Quinn dazzles Rachel with a radiant smile "It was nice meeting you to Rachel." There it was again, the way she said Rachel's name lit her body on fire.

Rachel shamelessly watches as Quinn turns to join her friends right by the door, then spotting the taller blonde waving frantically back at Rachel. Rachel smiles bemusedly and waves back just as enthusiastically, returning to watching the other blonde but finding her already looking back at her. The blonde smirks that annoying smirk of hers and winks at Rachel before heading out. Everyone else follows but Jesse looks back at her, giving her a stare that made Rachel feel uncomfortable before he heads out also.

Rachel mouths a "thank you" up towards the heavens and turns round to find a smirking Santana.

Rachel looks back her cautiously. "What now Santana?"

Santana just smirks at Rachel. "You do realise you were checking out the shorter blonde through out the whole entire time they were here."

Rachel gasps and places her right hand on her chest, "I was not! You're delirious Santana. Just because you're a lesbian does not mean everyone else has to be."

Santana waves Rachel's protests away with her hand. "Oh come on Berry, how could you not tell? Every time the woman looked at you your face got more redder than a tomato and you were spluttering for crying out loud. Since when did Rachel Berry stutter out her sentences?" Santana questions, looking immensely smug.

Rachel just looks at Santana, thinking about all the times when she was talking or looking at the blonde, the hot flashes she would get, the way she watched the blonde's hips as she walked out of the diner. _OH MY GOD! _

"Oh my god! Santana why didn't you tell me!" Rachel screeches, flapping her arms around madly in panic and hopping on the spot.

Santana just stands there cackling as she watches the other brunette start to panic. "It wasn't my job to tell you something that you needed to figure out for yourself. I fucking knew you were a pressed lemon; I tried telling you in high school. All I have to say is welcome to the dark side smurfette."

"Language Santana!" Rachel stands there, eyes glazed over as she stares at the Latina. _Holy Barbra, what am I going to do? I'm fucked. _That was Rachel's last thought as her world starts to turns black, she can faintly hear Santana shouting her name before her world completely disappears.

* * *

**Jesse is going to be a big ass in this story, like he normally is. I wonder what was going on with Rachel when she panicked like that? You shall have to continue reading to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Fixing a mirror is easy

Chapter 4 – Fixing a mirror is easy, but you can still see the cracks left behind.

_Heavy breathing can be heard from the deep, dark stillness of the night. No matter how hard Rachel ran the coldness would still find her and run straight through her veins, the emptiness of the deep black would still make its way into her heart. But Rachel didn't care about that, all she cared about was that she had yet to hear the heavy footfalls of boot clad feet from behind her, chasing her down. Rachel continues to race her way through the surrounding blackness, as she starts losing hope, a beam of light weakly shimmers in the dark. Feeling the first strings of hope worming its way into her heart, she can't help but feel a sense of trepidation because she knows what's coming, she has known ever since she started running for life. 'Clunk...Clunk...Clunk' Finally! The sound that she was waiting for has started to chase her, but she knew this was going to happen, but she can't help but feel the fear striking through her once again, like how she couldn't help that ray of hope enter her heart. "Rachel, my sweetheart" A voice suddenly leers out no more than a foot away from her, the smell coming off from the person behind her makes her eyes start to water. "Rachel" The raspy voice calls out again, "You keep running darling and I'll make the pain ten times worse."_

_Rachel yelps when pain flares up through her shoulder as he grabs onto to her with an iron grip. She's spun around sharply, making her vision sway with the movement until she comes face to face with __**him. **__Lifeless brown eyes pierce into her own chocolate ones; they stare out at her from a shell of a man's face. Cheeks shrunken in leaving jutting cheekbones, lips that have been bitten to shreds leaving crooked, cracked and yellowing teeth peeking out from his mouth. Rotten grey flesh covers the mans face and hands, leaving the smell of a rotten corpse to filter around in the darkness, encompassing himself and Rachel. _

_Rachel watches the reflection from the man's eyes as her own widen in horror. Just before she can turn and flee like a bat out of hell, a rotten hand moves from her shoulder and grasps her around the throat, constricting quickly. Rachel starts to splutter and her breathing becomes ragged, coming out in short bursts as she struggles for breath. The man grins sickly at her and laughs, causing Rachel's hair to stand on end and for her heart to pick up another gear. He starts to lean down towards her neck until his lips reaches her ear, "It was your fault Rachel, I'm just giving you what you deserve" and with that his grip tightens ten fold and Rachel watches as her vision swims with the eyes of her dead father, watching how dead they are as he strangles her to death. _

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade-"

"Oh god" Rachel groans as she opens her eyes to her cream white room. She quickly reaches over and turns her alarm on her phone off before rolling back over, bringing a pillow with her to roughly stuff over her face. _I really don't want to call Doctor Grady, but I promised San I would. _Rachel sighs as she sits up, rubbing her hand over her face, trying to rid herself of the dream she just had. Finally figuring that it would be no use however, she decides to go find something to munch on while she waits for Santana to get up.

* * *

Just as Rachel had sat down to eat her grapefruit, the dining room door slams open and a one Santana Lopez stumbles through, last nights clothes hanging off her as well as having a bad case of major bed hair.

"Good grief Santana did you sleep in a hedge last night or something?" Rachel asks between her laughs and snorts, backing away from the brunette before she can take a swing her at.

Santana glares at Rachel fiercely "Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny I might just die from laughter. Just the shut the hell up until I get me some coffee in me" Santana rumbles out, grabbing the coffee maker and proceeding to make herself some good 'ole coffee. Rachel just smiles at her roommates dishevelled state and sits down at the table once again to finish her grapefruit, occasionally making humming noises of appreciation.

After finishing her grapefruit, she quickly washes up and leans against the sink, keeping her eyes hidden while she looks at Santana discreetly from under her eye lashes. "Santana" Rachel starts, "I may or may not have to call Doctor Grady today" She hesitantly finishes, waiting for the Latina's reaction. A second later sees Rachel covered with warm coffee, staining her white silk pyjamas. "Santana! Close your mouth next time you big mouthed guppy!" Rachel squeals, retrieving a tea towel off the side and starting to frantically wipe away the coffee.

"Shit! Sorry Rach." Santana moves towards Rachel, attempting to help by using her hands to try and wipe the coffee out of Rachel's clothing.

Rachel immediately stops what she's doing; she feels warm hands rubbing right over her chest section, she can also feel her face burning up at a rather alarming rate. "Santana!" Rachel hisses, batting away the Latina's hands, "can you try and find some other way to help me instead of trying to cop a feel!"

Santana smirks as she backs away. "But I thought you liked that stuff Ray? You admitted it a week ago that you were a pressed lemon. Oh I see, it's the blonde's you only have a thing for, sorry about being a brunette smurfette" Santana leers at Rachel, sending her an over the top wink before letting out a yelp and hurling herself to the ground to avoid getting hit by an oncoming plate.

"You're an ass Santana Maria Lopez!" Rachel snarls at the other brunette, not really caring about the crude word she had just used. Or the smashed plate for that matter.

Santana looks up cautiously, seeing the midget with her hands on her hips giving her the death glare, but fortunately not seeing any more objects in the fuming brunette's hands that can be flung at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an ass, Puckerman's an ass. What's new small one?"

Rachel opens her mouth to argue with the Latina before she realises its pointless. "Yes, your right. You and Noah are absoloutly atrocious most of the time." Rachel smirks, teasing the Latina slightly.

Santana smiles slightly "I bet Puckerman doesn't even know what that means." Santana's smile drops however and she becomes rigid and serious. "You've been having those dreams again haven't you? Maybe I could sleep in your bed again for a few nights? That always used to help didn't it?"

Rachel wished Santana would be like this all the time, if she did, so many people wouldn't think she was just a straight up bitch.

"That won't be necessary Santana. I'll just get Doctor Grady to give me those magic pills."

Santana instantly combusts, laughing her head off. "Oh god I remember that! You started stripping in front of your class and…" the words die in Santana's mouth a she starts wheezing due from the laughing fit.

"Yes, yes, I've learnt my lesson from that; never take those tablets with coffee again. Terrible things happen." Rachel says seriously, "And you can stop laughing now Santana, that day was the worst I've ever had the pleasure of living."

"What? That was the best day ever! That old wrinkly sandbag looked like he was going to have a heart attack! One look at your bouncy melons and his raging hard on must have been too much for the old geezer. I swear he was frothing at the mouth." Santana cackles, wiping tears away from her already panda mascara stained eyes.

Rachel shivers slightly and scrunches up her face as she relieves the memory of her ogling aged professor.

"Never, never again will I mix caffeine with my crazy pills" Rachel declares, thumping a fist to her chest to show her resolution on the matter.

"Alright, calm down there lieutenant mighty mouse" Santana sniggers. She watches with her arms folded tightly across her chest as Rachel starts to clean up the smashed plate. She observes the way of how stiffly Rachel is moving, none of her movements seem natural, she moves with purpose, looking like a robot trying to complete a task.

Santana looks torn. "How bad was the dream mighty mouse?"

"Bad"

Santana is barely able to hear the cracked answer. She swallows thickly as she tries to come up with something to say. She's failing miserably and god damn if she doesn't hate that she is unable to help her friend now. She hates that she's not emotionally quipped to deal with any of this, never has been, never will be. It sucks ass.

Just then however, an idea struck Santana like lightning. _God I'm such a genius, I know how to get shorty's mind out of her dreams._

Rachel puts the smashed bits of plate in the bin and turns round to see Santana sporting a very well known grin. A grin that belongs to Satan himself, or herself shall we say. A grin that has got her into trouble on more accounts than she cares to admit to.

"No Santana, no. I'll just call doctor Grady, get my pills, get some counselling and I'll be fine and dandy. So whatever you're thinking, it's a big fat **NO**."

Santana ignores whatever the tiny brunette is saying, grabs her by the wrists and starts to drag her out of the room. "Rachel baby, we're going out" is the last thing uttered for the next couple of hours to come.

* * *

Blaring music, lights flashing from pink to blue, purple to green and well you get the idea. Bodies are everywhere, throwing themselves at each other, pounding and grinding against any surface that can be found. And little Rachel, standing there in the doorway can add to the fact that all the bodies sweating against each other seem to be all women, not a single man in sight.

"Santana you never said you were bringing me to lesbian club!" Rachel screeches so hard that her throat instantly starts to ache after. She wasn't sure Santana was able to hear her even when she was shouting at the top of her lungs, because Santana's face remained unresponsive as she stares straight ahead into the middle of the dance floor.

Just when Rachel was about to thump the Latina on the shoulder, the girl in question turns to look at Rachel and gives her a mischievous wink.

"If I had told you Rach, I would've had to forcefully drag you by the hair here. And trust me, I would have done it!"

The gleam in the other girls' eyes told Rachel enough that she was being deadly serious.

"You….I…I can't believe..." Rachel stutters. _I'm not ready for this! I'm not even sure what my sexuality is right now….that one time might have been a fluke for all I know! _

"San..." Rachel instantly stops what she's saying. _Oh god. Oh no. She wouldn't!_ Rachel spins around, panic in her starts to set in as she searches for the taller brunette that has disappeared right under her Jewish nose.

"Santana! Santana!" Rachel frantically starts searching areas that are the closest to her, shoving horny women all over the place in her bid to find her friend so she can beat her senseless.

_Okay Rachel, now is not the time to be panicking. _Rachel continues to manoeuvre around the bodies, slipping in between cracks when the opportunity arises. _Just get to the bar, that's the safest place you can be right now. No one will jump on you if you're sitting down at the bar. _With Rachel's destination in place, determination colours her movements as she picks up the pace to reach the bar that is looming before her as fast as she can.

* * *

Rachel sighs as her body slumps in a bar stool. She instantly feels more relaxed and less claustrophobic than being out there in the middle of all that wrestling that seems to be going on in the middle of the dance floor.

"First time here?"

Rachel gives a start, swivelling round to come face to face with one of the bartenders, a pretty rocker type woman, with blue high lights in her black hair.

She watches as the woman raises a pierced eye brow and realises she asked Rachel a question.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hell yeah." The bartender snorts, "You keep looking around, waiting for someone to jump your bones at any given moment." The woman grins cheekily at her and eyes her up and down. "I would be on my guard if I were you though; young, innocent and beautiful attract the aggressive type in here."

Rachel blushes as she looks down at the dress that Santana forced her into. _Honestly that woman is such a Neanderthal._

_The dress is beautiful_, Rachel has to admit, but she would feel better if it weren't so short. The length of her dress put the skirts that she use to wear to high school to shame, and it doesn't end there, the dress is backless! And the collar dips down in a v shape to reveal plenty of Rachel's cleavage.

Santana insisted that it had to be a white dress, as Sanatana was going in red so thought it fitting to be going as the angel and the devil. Rachel grumbles internally, because she had to hand it to Santana, the comparison for the both of them was spot on. Not because Rachel was a saint, but because compared to Santana, she would be akin to the Mary virgin herself.

Rachel thinks back to when Santana was applying Rachel's make-up.

"_Why are you putting so much eye shadow on me" Rachel whines at Santana while discreetly edging herself further and further away from __Santana's probing hand. _

_Santana grabs Rachel by the wrist and yanks the swivel chair forward again. "I told you why Shorty, your eyes need to look smoky and big, they need to look dark and alluring." _

_Once Santana finishes with the eye shadow, she takes a couple of steps back to admire her work. She runs critical eyes over Rachel's dress, up to her hair, which is wavy and full of volume. Her big pouty lips have been covered with red lipstick and her eyes are big and dark, her cheeks have been lightly coated with bronze and her fringe has been carefully styled. Santana smirks._

"_Rach, I guarantee your going to have the best night of your life, and you have aunty Tana to thank for that."_

_Rachel eyes Santana dubiously, "I don't like you right now."_

_Santana throws her head back and bellows out a laugh_

"_Well you should smurfette. Now hurry up, I needs to get my party on."_

"Hey….Hello….Where'd ya go pretty one?"

Rachel is startled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry, I tend to get lost in my thoughts" Rachel offers the tattooed bartender a sheepish smile.

The woman gives her a cheeky smile back, while pushing across a small glass full of amber liquid towards Rachel. "On the house pretty girl, if you're planning to get through the night, you will need something strong in ya to give ya a kick start" The older woman explains seeing Rachel's confused look.

Rachel cautiously picks up the glass and sniffs it, causing the other woman to chuckle at her.

"What is it?"

"My own concoction, I call it Felix felicis."

Rachel blinks at the woman, "Isn't that from Harry Potter?"

The woman beams at Rachel, "Yes and thank god you said that. No one else seems to get it; it's obvious only muggles come into this club."

Rachel tilts her to one side, "You're kind of awesome" She deadpans in the most serious voice she can muster.

Rachel's awarded with another chuckle as she stares intently at the drink in her hand. _Pro's and con's Rachel. Pro's…This drink can make the night pass more easily for her….con's…..Me and alcohol don't mix well and that has been proven on many occasions._

Rachel sighs and looks up at the woman again who staring back at her with a teasing smile on her face. A silent challenge is being issued through the older woman's eyes, daring her to drink the alcohol. And Rachel Berry never backs down from a challenge; she grins at the other woman determinedly and chucks back the liquid in one gulp.

As expected, she winces from the burning rush she feels flowing down her throat but is pleasantly surprised by the fruity after taste. She slams the glass back down and looks at the bartender straight in the eye.

"Keep them coming."

* * *

Two hours later finds an extremely tipsy Rachel bobbing her head up and down to the music while conversing with Jamie the Bartender.

"I just don't know why people automatically associate Broadway with being lame and gay, just because it never involves rap and that Rhianna woman shaking her bum everywhere, it does not mean that Broadway shows are any less important in the music industry. Do you know what I mean Jamie?"

The bartender Jamie nods absentmindedly, still shocked by how much the younger woman can talk about Broadway.

"It's stupid and immature. Next time Noah says anything degrading towards Broadway again, I will cut him!" Rachel throws up her arm for emphasises but nearly topples off her chair. She is however saved by a pair of soft arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"Whoa there gorgeous, nearly had a big fall there" A low husky voice purrs into Rachel's ear.

Rachel feels her body light on fire and she chokes on air as she tries to control her body's action. She looks at the bartender who is eyeing the pair with amusement, mouthing to her to help her, but Jamie just winks at Rachel and mumbles something about changing some beer barrels downstairs.

The arms around Rachel loosens their hold but stay around her waist gently. Rachel tries swallowing the lump in her throat and turns around in the pair of arms to come face with a pair of enormous breasts.

_OH MY GOD!_ is the only thought running through Rachel's mind, no matter how hard she tries, and she cannot for the life of her tear her eyes away. She hears a faint chuckle from above her head but is only brought out of her shameless ogling by the faceless woman talking.

"My eyes are up hear honey" That husky voices teases her, a hand taking Rachel's chin and forcing her to look upwards in the process.

Before her stands a fire red haired beauty, with mischievous green eyes and a deadly smirk.

"That's better isn't it?"

"Mmmnnffff" Is all Rachel manages to mumble out, face blushing a bright red when she realises she's making a complete and utter fool out of herself.

The red haired beauty however just smiles down at Rachel, finding the younger woman deliciously adorable.

"How come you're sitting here all on your lonesome? A beautiful angel like yourself should be surrounded by flocks of woman but yet here you are. Do you see how wrong this picture is?"

Rachel just nods dumbly, not really hearing what the other woman is saying, too wrapped up in the beauty to form any coherent words.

Again, a husky chuckle causes a shiver to run down Rachel back. "Well then let's fix that." Before Rachel has any idea of what's happening, the other woman is pulling the brunette out of her seat and guiding her towards the dance floor.

A sober Rachel would have stopped this, after her third glass of Felix felicis, she promised herself never to venture out onto the dance floor. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

But now, letting herself be tugged through the huge crowd of people, she can feel herself becoming more relaxed. The music is softly pounding through her body, the aroma of perfume and sweat is a surprisingly pleasant smell to her right now. Rachel is looking at the world through a hazy fog; her movements are slow and thoughtless. And right now, Rachel doesn't give a damn because the way she's feeling right now, is definitely better than a few hours ago.

So with a silly grin on her face, she allows herself to be tugged against the front of the woman as she grinds her hips purposefully into Rachel's.

* * *

The dance gradually becomes very heated and intimate, feeling burning hot lips travel across the back of Rachel's neck, Rachel slowly becomes more aware of what exactly she's doing.

Hands pressing into her hips too tightly, the bodies surrounding her are suffocating her. The music has started to create a painful sensation in the back of Rachel's head each time a bass drops too loudly; the air has become too sticky and humid, settling heavily in Rachel's lungs.

The hot lips that were occupied with Rachel's next slowly travels upwards till they reach the shell of Rachel's ear, a tongue flicking out and tracing the soft pink skin.

"Lets get out here" is breathed loudly into Rachel's ear, making her whole body stiffen almost painfully.

Rachel grabs the hands that are on her waist and turns round to face the woman with an apologetic smile on her face. Rachel leans closer to the woman so that she'll be able to hear her better, getting a strong whiff of the woman's overpowering perfume.

"I'm sorry, but I must turn down your offer."

Rachel gives another weak smile towards the woman before turning round to head towards the bar. And she would of got there too if a hand didn't reach out and snag her wrist painfully, spinning her sharply around to meet the face of an extremely pissed off red head.

If Rachel was panicking before, it's ten times worse now. A big wave of déjà vu hits her then and she knows that this is exactly how her dreamed played out when he caught her just when she was about to escape him.

The woman pulls her roughly towards her and shouts harshly into to her ear, "I didn't offer you a dance and not expect to get anything out of it, that's not how I work honey." Rachel can feel legs start to tremble, along with her whole body. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way angel face, because either way you will be going home with me."

Rachel doesn't see the woman anymore, her face starts to swarm and distort into a man's face. The music is screaming in her ears now, the blood pumping through her head is matching each beat and Rachel is finding it increasing difficult to breath through the heavy air.

"Rachel honey" _Oh please god no. _"Why are you pulling away from me? You know you deserve what's coming to you" _Not that voice, please anything but that voice._

Hot, salty tears are streaming down her face now, her body is moving on auto pilot, having no control of her bodies actions what so ever. She can't even bring herself to move away when she feels a hand skirt down along her dress, coming to a stop at her lower leg, and then journeying upwards along her thing.

_Why are you just standing there Rachel!? Move woman; don't let this happen to you. _

But Rachel's vision has started to shut down, her limbs growing numb and heavy, body moving forward sluggishly to lean against the woman with her hand up Rachel's dress.

Then suddenly her point of gravity shifts, she can feel herself falling sideways towards the floor. The hand and body that was burning her is roughly pulled away but just before she can hit the floor, something soft and wonderfully cold catches her.

She can hear screeching to her left. _Is that Spanish I hear? Santana is that you? _

"Saanm…" Rachel drawls out, trying to get her cotton mouth to work.

She tries to burry herself closer to soft cold pillow that is hugging her, desperate to extinguish the raging fire that is burning through her body.

"Shhh your okay" A heavenly voice says to her.

Rachel pries her eyes open,_ when did I close them? _And blurrily makes out blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes smiles down at her and Rachel opens her mouth, wanting to know if this woman is an angel, a real to god honest angel. But said angel puts a cold finger to her lips and shushes her.

"Sleep Rachel, Your friend Santana is really worried about you."

_Ahhh yes, I knew I heard someone cursing in Spanish. _

Rachel smiles sleepily at her.

"Okay miss angel" She tries to say, but all that came out was "ooo, msssff ansss."

And with that, Rachel Berry promptly passes out with the image of hazel eyes imprinted onto the back of her eyelids.

* * *

**Authors notes: Not sure how it ended up like this because I was going in a compete different direction but oh well :) I'm Putting links on my profile page for the dresses that Rachel and Santana wore to the club, cause I thought you'd all like a visual for that ;) Hit me with your feedbacks!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Locked up

**Chapter 5 – Locked up and without a prayer. **

"Raaccchhheell"

_No, go away….want more sleep._

"Hot Jew, it's time to get up now." A gentle hand pokes Rachel in the ribs gently, causing the mound of blankets in the middle of the bed to give out a scratchy moan.

Rachel blurrily opens her eyes only to give out a pained squeak and shut them again as her head gives out a painful throb. _Why did I paint my room white? Honestly, only children should have a white room, not adults who have massive hangovers. It's absolutely agonising. _

"Noah, am I dead? I'm dead right?"

Puck lets out a bellow of a laugh at the complete insanity of this girl.

Rachel groans as she sticks her head out of the small bundle of blankets and squints at Noah, who is sitting in her computer chair, slouching forward and resting both of his arms on Rachel's bed right by her side. She cautiously runs her eyes over his ragged appearance, making note of his dark bags and blood shot eyes, his wrinkled clothes and his messy Mohawk. _Mmmmm he hasn't even gelled his hawk, something must be wrong. _

Rachel for the life of her can't remember how she ended up in her bed, in fact all she remembers is talking to someone called Jamie at a night club and drinking some alcohol beverage. _Oh and Harry Potter._

Rachel frowns as she thinks of that, however she quickly dismisses that and turns to Puck to unleash a stampede of questions concerning last night. She quickly changes her first question when she sees his concerned and worried gaze and instead asks for a glass of water.

Puck gets up and quickly hurries out of Rachel's room, leaving her to stew in her own thoughts for a few minutes.

_Okay, let's go through your memories Rachel. I remember arriving with Santana and her disappearing-, _a scowl starts to work across her face at that, -_and the bartender giving me a drink….something to do with Harry Potter and then… red hair._

Rachel sits up, her face showing her bemused confusion as the last memory enters her mind.

"Red hair, red hair, red hair. Mmmmm." Rachel strokes her chin thoughtfully as she tries to process those two words, "Red hair, red hair...Oh! Big Boobs!"

Rachel's eyes widen comically as she slaps both of her hands over mouth, wincing when she hears the sound of glass breaking, the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Oh shit, shit, Santana is going to kill me! What the hell Rachel!" Rachel has never before heard Puck sound so frightened; the wrath of Satan is just too painful to even comprehend. _Stupid, scary, bad tempered Latina! _

"Sorry Noah!" Rachel chuckles softly, and then starts frowning as she tries to listen out for anymore noises that will suggest other people in the flat. However, she only hears Puck mumbling profanities under his breath. _Where the hell is Satan anyway? _

"I couldn't find your lucky star glass; I'm guessing its being washed." A cold glass of water is offered to Rachel and she quickly snatches it up, gulping it down like a man dying of dehydration. Rachel wipes her mouth and looks up at Puck, seeing again the concerned and attentive gaze, making her shift uncomfortably on the bed.

She couldn't hold off any longer. "Noah what the hell happened last night? And where is Santana? I need to explicitly explain to her why it's rude and selfish to leave your friend stranded in a lesbian bar, especially when said friend isn't even a lesbian." Rachel's tone is demanding and obnoxious, making Puck grin softly for a second before frowning down at the small brunette.

He thinks back to when a blonde stranger was rapidly knocking on his door.

_Puck glares down at his last can of beer, before throwing it and missing the bin. Scoffing, he turns back to his TV, wondering how the hell he managed to drink 12 beers in half an hour flat. Puck sighs, suddenly not caring about the beer, because two blondes with skimpy bikinis have started to make out on his television screen. _

_He can feel himself becoming erect, so he submerges himself in the delight of watching porn. If he's not getting any, at least he can watch it. _

_However, rapid pounding at his door startles him to his feet, his hands flying out from his boxing shorts, his heart beating too loudly. He frowns as the knocking continues and makes his way over the door, pausing only to look at the time on the mantle piece. __**4 am? Who the hell is knocking at 4am? The only person it could be is Mason, and I already paid him! **_

_Puck hesitates before opening the door, only opening it a crack and peering through, Puck then feels his whole entire body freeze at what he sees waiting for him on the other side. Without any warning, he rips the door open, causing it to smash against the wall and create a small hole where the handle had hit it. But Puck either fails to notice or doesn't care because in front of him is a blonde woman holding a passed out Rachel Berry. A pale, shivering and completely wrecked Rachel Berry. _

Rachel's frustration is growing as Puck sits silently before her, and has been for the last minute. Finally, having enough, she stretches herself up and slaps Puck around the back of his head, forcing him back into reality.

"As I was saying before you rudely spaced out on me Noah, I simply have no recollection of what transpired last night. Well at least towards the end of the night" Rachel fixes Puck with an inquiring gaze, hoping to Barbra he doesn't space out again. "So would you kindly put me out of my misery of my random and inaccurate guesses and tell what happened last night."

Puck shakes his head slightly and runs a hand through his flat Mohawk, shifting uncomfortably on his feet before taking a seat on the chair that he had vacated earlier.

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it, then goes to open his mouth once again but no words seem to be coming out. Rachel normally would find this highly amusing but today it's having the opposite effect. Puck looks like he's in physical pain and its only frustrating Rachel even more because she knows that it's to do with her that's making Puck clam up, she has a right to know why.

"Damn it Fuckerman! Don't make me go all ninja on your ass because I will beat you the fuck down!" Rachel's not proud, but it has the overall aimed effect as Puck is startled out of his seat and looks at Rachel wide eyed. "Tell me what **Happened!"**

"You nearly got raped and Santana's in prison because she ended up hospitalizing the rapist!" Puck all but screams at Rachel, and then he dives for her as Rachel falls backwards off the bed. Puck doesn't make it and Rachel lands hard on the floor, moaning as pain erupts all over her butt, causing her to roll over hastily while rubbing her butt with both hands.

"Rach…." Rachel completely forgets about her aching butt, she hurls herself to her feet and points a shaky finger right into Puck's face.

"Wha…what…d...d…do…you mean...I….I" Unable to finish her sentence, Rachel just stands there silently, her whole body quivering, her face a deathly pale and brown doe eyes pleading up at Puck. Pleading him to tell her that it wasn't true, Rachel Berry does not get **nearly **raped; she's Rachel fucking Barbra fucking Berry. That stuff just doesn't happen.

Puck growls in anger and pulls at his Mohawk harshly, "I'm going to kill Santana once she gets bailed out, and someone is going to have to bail me out because I swear I'll do it Rach."

Rachel watches Puck with glazed eyes as he paces up and down the length of her room, stopping occasionally to throw a worried look at her then resuming his angry pacing.

Finally Puck stops pacing, stopping smoothly in front of Rachel and offering her his gorilla arms, gazing down at her with gentle and caring eyes.

Rachel hesitates for about half a second before launching herself into Puck, breathing in the familiar smell of leather and tobacco. Sometimes Puck knows exactly what to do in moments like these, or maybe he just knows what to do with Rachel. His brother from another mother, well his sister, but you get the idea. Being blood related is not all it's cracked up to be, as long as someone loves and cares about you, they'll be there for you. That's Puck's reasoning for family.

* * *

An hour later, and five glasses of water drunk from the recently washed lucky Star glass, finds both Rachel and Puck in the living room. Both are curled up on their own recliner chairs, blankets draped across them, a beer in Puck's hand and a hot chocolate in Rachel's. Puck has been explaining to Rachel what had happened last night, filling in the missing blanks in her memory provided by Santana, who Puck had been on the phone too once he and the blonde woman had successfully driven over to Rachel and Santana's flat.

Rachel held up one of her hands to halt Puck's explanation. "Wait…what blonde woman?"

"I think she said her name was Quinn something? She and a friend were with Santana when she spotted you getting...erm...you know" Puck shifts his weight on the chair, "And she helped you stay up right when you were passed out. When Santana was arrested, her friend went with Santana and Santana told Quinn to bring you to me."

_Quinn? Why does that sound so familiar? _Rachel ponders. _A blonde woman named Quinn…HOLY BARBRA! _Rachel chokes and spits out her hot chocolate as she comes to another realisation. She throws back her blanket and walks over to Puck. "Was she taller than me by this much?" Rachel put her hand above her head to demonstrate, her panic growing as puck nods his head. "Was she completely and utterly gorgeous? Had hazel eyes and was about twenty something odd?" Rachel groans loudly at Puck's furious head nod, walking over and sinking back down into her chair, she puts her head in both of her hands and groans again.

_Quinn from the diner, oh my giddy aunt, why did it have to be her? The one woman causing me to revaluate my sexuality witnessed me nearly getting raped?! Why is the world so cruel? Was it because I threw out Santana's extra razors? She said she was going to put them in her hair! How was I supposed to know they were a present for her little sister!? _"Er Rach? Santana just called, she said that Quinn and Brittany managed to bail her out and we need to go get her."

Rachel's head whips round like lightning, her eyes fastening onto Puck with too much intensity, causing Puck to take a step back in case she tries to attack him.

"Hey now stop with the crazy eyes okay? You know how much they freak me out." Puck backs away with both his hands raised, bumping into the coffee table, he then makes a run for the keys and dashes out of the flat to wait for Rachel outside. Where it's safe.

Rachel stares at the evacuated space that Puck had just abandoned. _Damn he can be very fast when he wants to be. Maybe that story about being the captain of his football team at his high school was true? Who would have thunked it? _

_Hang on…Santana called? When? "_Hey Noah wait up! You drive off without me and I'll shave your Mohawk off in your sleep!"

* * *

"Ow, Rachel stop poking me, damn it woman!" Puck leans against the car door as he attempts to evade Rachel's pointy fingers.

"Well of you weren't driving like an old pensioner then I wouldn't have to poke you! I know you just got off on a warning for speeding a few weeks ago but this is ridiculous Noah." Rachel looks out at the window, watching numerous cars pass by Puck's beat up mustang boss. Various horns have been heard through out the duration of the road trip and frankly its been giving Rachel a head ache, this trip should have taken ten minutes, now its taking twenty five.

"Yeah well I cannot afford to loose my license; I need this car to get me to work. No car, no work. No work, no money."

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms defiantly. "Yes, Noah I'm aware. If you could just speed it up to twenty please? If the police do come past you'll still be doing under the recommended speed. Ppppplllleeaaassee Noah."

Puck turns to looks at Rachel and instantly regrets it. His hands tighten on the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles bones look like they are about to break through the skin. _Damn Rachel and her wounded puppy dog eyes. Not even Santana, a.k.a Satan can resist. _

"Okay, fine." Puck finally grumbles.

* * *

"Finally!" Rachel exclaims dramatically, stepping out of the car and flinging both her arms into the air.

Puck grumbles under his breath, sticking both his hands in his pockets and skulking behind Rachel at a snails pace.

Rachel turns round quickly and starts to drag Puck towards the police station, rolling her eyes at his antics. "For the thousandth time Noah, you cannot get arrested for being on police property. Now stop looking so guilty, because then they might try and arrest you."

Puck forces himself to relax a little, but it's impossible when most of the guys in the force hate your guts because you have either (A) slept with their sister or (B) slept with their mother. Sometimes it's both.

They both push open the double doors that lead into the main entrance of the police station and Rachel sweeps both of them into a stop in front of the main desk, one of them glaring and the other smiling broadly at the man behind the glass wall in front of them.

"How can I help you two…oh Mr Puckerman. Are you bringing this gentleman in for something? It wouldn't be the first time" The man behind the front desk smirks at Puck, before looking at Rachel knowingly. "Only last week he got with off with a warning for speeding, should have had his license taken away if ya ask me. Damn hooligan."

Puck scowls at him frostily and open his mouth to retort when Rachel elbows him right in the gut, cutting him off when he lets out a painful squeak.

"That's all very well" Rachel says while giving Puck a warning glance, "But actually we are here to pick someone up. Her name Santana Maria Lopez, I believe she was taken in at the early hours of this morning."

The man pales slightly, earning a smirk from both Jews, and starts scowling. "That crazy Latina chick? She threatened me with razor blades in her hair; she needs to be kept behind bars, for everyone's sake."

Now both brunettes are glaring at the man. "With all due respect sir, you know nothing about this 'chick' and probably caught her at a bad time. However, I am now under the impression that you might have warranted such behaviour. Now, are we allowed to collect her or not?" Rachel asks impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

The man waves a hand towards another set of double doors, "Through there." He says gruffly, failing to acknowledge the two Jews in front of him anymore, thinking they are a waste of his time.

Rachel and Puck hastily make there way to the doors, both pointedly ignoring the man that they had just left behind, even though they can quite clearly hear him mumbling about "Disrespectful bastards."

As Puck goes to push the doors open he stops and turns warily to Rachel, who is frowning up at him and wondering why he's further wasting their time.

"Rach, can you hear that?"

Rachel looks at Puck bemusedly, "Hear what?"

Puck motions for her to stand closer to the door and listen, so that's what Rachel does, all the while giving Puck a confused and amused look.

"We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please, until the end, St Trinians, defenders of anarchy. St Trinians mother fuckers!"

Rachel starts rubbing her temples, "Oh my lord, she's singing the theme song to St Trinians. She only sings when she's drunk Noah!"

"Okay calm down" Puck quickly grabs both of Rachel's hands, "This is Santana we're talking about, she does have the habit of making a bad situation worse."

"That's not the point; she should have sobered up by now. I bet all my Barbra CD's she's managed to sneak alcohol into the premises again! How does she do that?"

Puck chuckles slightly and looks down at Rachel's dumbfounded face, "I honestly have no idea. Chick can be more badass than me at times, wish she would tell me how she does it." He adds wistfully at the end.

Rachel pouts at Puck and hits him on the arm. "I would be scared if you two got locked up together, you're both as bad as the other."

Puck winks at Rachel, "You know it babe."

Rachel huffs and finally swings open the double doors. The scene before them causes two reactions, one being Puck ending up on the floor while he tries to control his laughing fit, his stomach clenching from his continuous bellowing laughter. Reaction number two is Rachel; she stands there with her mouth hanging open, her expression scandalized of what she is witnessing before her.

"Holy shit"

Santana is on an officer's desk, semi naked as she swings around the dress she has stripped out of while walking up and down the desk, using it as a cat walk as she sings the St Trinians theme song over and over again. There is paper strewn everywhere on the floor and the desk, two police officers stand behind the desk, watching with dreamy expressions as the Latina prances around in her underwear.

On the other side of the room, two blondes are sat behind another desk, the taller out of the two is watching the display with fascination, occasionally clapping and voicing encouragement to Santana. The smaller blonde sits on her chair rigidly, hardly believing the spectacle that is happening right now and completely amused by the lack of control the two officers seem to have.

All focus seems to be on the Latina, the singing drowning out the laughter of Puck. Finally shaking herself out of her disbelief, Rachel glares disapprovingly at the Latina, spying a bottle of rum in her hand as she sways dangerously over the desk.

Rachel takes a huge breath and then "Santana Maria Lopez! Stop acting like a stripper and get off that desk right this instant! I will call your mother!"

All heads turn simultaneously towards Rachel but one of them seems to have lost control of herself completely.

"Raaachhiieee! You're okay!"

Rachel takes hurried steps back as Santana bounds towards her with a happy grin on her face, spilling rum all over herself. Rachel quickly puts her hands up to protect her nose as Santana crashes into her, knocking both of them down.

"Noah help me damn it! Santana don't put your face there!"

Santana giggles and puts her face between Rachel's breasts once again, mumbling about how warm and soft they are.

Being a man, Puck cannot help but find this situation really hot, so he stands back and enjoys the show until Rachel turns to glare at him and screeches something about cutting his Mohawk off if he doesn't get Santana off her now.

Puck springs into action and hurls Santana to her feet, wrapping his arms around her small waist and effectively trapping her in his grip.

Rachel attempts to pat herself down, fixing her skirt and her shirt. She can feel her face on fire as she looks at the floor; a hand is thrust into her view and looks up into amused blue eyes. The taller blonde grins at her while she helps Rachel up, not letting the hand go she starts to shake it up and down.

"Hi Rachel I'm Brittany, I'm friends with Quinn and now Santana. I remember you from the diner because you were a really nice waitress, oh and I know what happened to you at the club but you're alright now! I'm so glad you're alright." Brittany continues to shake Rachel's hand until Rachel puts her other hand over the shaking ones, stopping the movement and giving Brittany a polite smile.

"Hi Brittany, it's nice to see you again. Thanks for staying with Santana and making sure she's alright. Although-" Rachel looks over Brittany's shoulder "-do you have any idea how she got hold of that bottle of rum?"

Brittany shakes her head, "Nope."

"I think she already had it when they brought her in."

Rachel nods her head. _I knew it! _

Then a thought occurs to her and she clears her throat slightly, "The man at the front said that she was free to go? Did you pay for her bail money?" Rachel asks Brittany.

Brittany shakes her head and motions over towards the other blonde. "Quinn paid for it; she's like super rich and all that."

Rachel looks over at the still sitting blonde, cursing mentally at how gorgeous the blonde still looks. Quinn meets Rachel's eyes and smiles at her, causing Rachel's stomach to flip over in somersaults.

Rachel quickly exchanges a look with Puck before turning back towards Quinn's Hazel eyes. _So pretty….No focus Rachel! _"You didn't have to do that, I'm sure me and Puck could have come up with something. How much did the bail money come to? We'll pay you back as soon as possible."

Quinn shakes her head slightly and rises from her chair, she then proceeds to walk towards Rachel, still giving her that half smile Rachel's so fond of.

"Its fine, I won't notice that any money has gone. As Brittany said, I do own quite a lot of substantial money. It was the least I could do given the situation."

She stops right in front of Rachel, her hazel eyes tracking Rachel's every feature, seemingly trying to memorise Rachel's face to her memory.

"How are you?" The blonde asks softly, her smile dropping slightly, giving Quinn a more serious look.

"Hhmm? Oh I'm fine thank you. I was a little shaken when Noah told me what happened but the shock had thankfully passed. I would like to thank you for taking me to Noah's…..so er…thank you Quinn" The brunette mumbles sheepishly, still disbelieving at the fact that this goddess had to drag her passed out butt to Noah's.

Quinn chuckles softly and takes a step close to Rachel, "I told you, it was the least I could do given the situation."

Rachel nods dumbly, hyper aware of how close there bodies are, she can practically feel the heat radiating off the blonde. She looks up slightly to see Quinn staring back at her with curious expression on her face; Rachel can't help but stare back, neither one backing away from their observations of each others faces. Until Puck coughs rather loudly that is.

Rachel takes a step back and looks over towards Puck who is trying to lift a sleeping Santana into his arms. She gives him an embarrassed grin when he raises an eye brow at her, silently communicating that they will be talking later.

"I think we should leave now then, Santi's sleepy and her face is making me feel sleepy to" Brittany states, while poking the Latina's face with an awed expression, "So pretty" She mumbles.

Both Rachel and Puck's eyes brows raise at that, Rachel at the nickname and Puck at the pretty comment.

"Yes, we should be going. Where is…" Rachel trails off as she notices both of officers that were in the room had disappeared throughout the whole exchange. Rachel narrows her eyes, completely astonished by the fact that those police officers were acting like horny men, seconds away from waving money under Santana's nose.

"Why the absolute incompetence, I'm going to complain Noah, watch this space." Rachel marches through the double doors, finding both the officers standing there looking both very flushed and ashamed.

Puck rolls his eyes and looks at the two blonde women standing with him. _Fuck me there hot, definitely in there twenties, get in there Puckerman!_

Both blondes stand there looking completely amused as Rachel's voice travels back to them, hearing her talk down to the officers, catching bits here and there.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"We're sorry ma'am. She caught us off guard."

"No excuse. You are men of the law! Act like it."

Quinn grins all the way through this, so happy at seeing the brunette back to her original state. Anyone who knows Quinn personally will know that she is always in control of her emotion. Nothing seems to surprise her or fluster her.

_But last night was something else_ the blonde mutters mentally, thinking back to last night.

"_Quinn! Quinn! Can we go over there and talk to that pretty girl? She looks familiar and she is super hot. Come on Quinn!" Quinn smiles at Brittany's enthusiasm, letting her self be lead to where ever Brittany is taking her. _

_Looking over, she does spot an incredibly beautiful Latina standing with some other women, looking like she's arguing with one of them. **Mmmmm she does looks familiar** Quinn realises. **Oh she's one of the waitresses from that diner**. Quinn quickly starts scanning the group of women, feeling disappointed when she doesn't see another brunette near the Latina. **Maybe they are only work friends**,_ _**you can't just assume that Rachel would be best friends with this woman, anyway why do you care?**_

_Quinn shakes her head out of her internal thoughts as they reach the group of women, Brittany instantly starts talking to the Latina, disregarding normal personal boundaries but the look on the Latina's face suggests she doesn't mind. _

_Brittany quickly turns round to beam at Quinn, waving at her slightly, "Quinn this Santana isn't she hot?"_

_Quinn grins and shakes her head slightly._

_The other women in the group stare openly at the smaller blonde, awed and amazed at how angle like the woman appears to be like. One of the women, a pretty black haired with a ring through her nose offers Quinn a dance. _

"_No thank you." _

"_Oh come on honey, look at you! How about a little something something before someone else snatches you up." The woman licks her lips while checking out Quinn from head to toe. _

"_Sorry, I'm here because my friend didn't want to come alone. Besides a little something something always leads to something else. Something else that I am not interested in." _

_The woman frowns but shrugs it off, turning to talk to some other woman. _

_Quinn sighs and scans the club, her eyes stopping longer on the brunettes until she spots one woman in particular. **She has the right height, the right colour hair, and the right legs. That is definitely Rachel…wait is she pushing that woman away?** Quinn's blood boils as she watches a clearly frightened Rachel trying to push back an angry lady, an angry lady who is forcing her hand up her legs. _

_Something snaps within Quinn and she pushes through the group of people until she reaches Brittany and the Latina that are making out heavily. She grips the Latina's arm and rips her away from Brittany, the Latina in turn looks like she's about to thump Quinn one until Quinn grabs her face and points it towards Rachel._

"_Look!" Quinn shouts, pointing at Rachel. She instantly lets go of the Latina as she sees a dark expression covering the other woman's face. Before she can say anything else the Latina starts charging towards Rachel, leaving Quinn and Brittany to run after her. _

_When they reach her, the Latina has a fistful of the other's hair and is screaming at her in Spanish, finally revolting to punching the other woman in the face. Even though Quinn would happily join in, she spies Rachel swaggering on her feet dangerously. _

_Quinn quickly runs forward and catches Rachel as she tips sideways, feeling the soft warm skin and smelling a hint of cherry from Rachel's silky hair. She looks down at her face, panicking slightly as she glimpses Rachel's deathly pale face, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She looks into half open chocolate eyes and hears Rachel mumbling softly. _

_Quinn puts a finger to Rachel's lips, relishing in the warmth radiating from them and the softness of those plump lips._

"_Sleep Rachel, your friend Santana is really worried about you."_

_She looks at Rachel's small form, even though the girl is asleep her body was still quivering in Quinn's arms and her face was still a deathly pale. **Oh god what do I do?**_

"_Quinn!" _

_Quinn looks over to see Brittany rushing up to her with someone's phone on her hand. Brittany reaches Quinn and thrusts the phone into Quinn's hand._

"_Santana said take Rachel to this address" She points down to the screen. "A man named Puck live there; she said he'll take care of Rachel. I'm going to go with Santana, she's just been arrested and she looks so sad." _

_Brittany gives Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Quinn!"_

_Quinn looks down at the address. She takes notice of the panic rising within her; she looks down at Rachel and sets her face in a determined expression before hurrying out of the club. _

"You are lucky I'm not getting you fired, Officer Wilson. I suggest you give me your address so I can send you my PowerPoint to you about how to act professionally when dealing with drunken women."

Quinn sighs; she had never lost control until Rachel. Arriving at Pucks door in that shrivelled state, shouting at him to help her will embarrass her she till the day she dies.

"Hey Quinn, Puck said we could drive back to there's so that we can get some food. I would like to go with them Quinn, can we?"

Quinn looks over at Brittany's sad puppy dog face. "Sure B, I'm starving right now."

"Yay!" Brittany bounds through the double doors towards Rachel.

Quinn catches a quick glimpse through the doors opening and sees Brittany launch herself at the tiny blonde. _Mmmm, maybe I can get to know you more Rachel Berry._

With that thought in mind, she quietly follows Puck through the doors, keeping Rachel in her sights.


End file.
